


Part III - A moment in Time   Jack

by marishawrites



Series: A Moment in Time [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishawrites/pseuds/marishawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack deals with the news of Rose’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part III - A moment in Time   Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Again many tanks to thetimelady for betareading!

Part III - A moment in Time

Jack

By Marisha

 

 

Jack looked up from the list of the fallen in the battle at Canary Wharf.

“Rose Tyler,” he whispered, balling his hands into fists. If only he had been there, he would have saved her. Where was the Doctor? How did he let this happen? His Rose – gone. He pounded his fist down on the desk.

Suddenly, his office in the Hub was too tight, too stuffed with alien artifacts. He grabbed his coat and flew down the stairs, taking two at a time.

Gwen looked up from a report she was reading, surprised. “You okay?” she asked at his darkened face.

“Fine. Fine. Just need some fresh air.” He hit the door button. “See you later,” and Jack was gone.

“Coffee?” Ianto asked as Jack rushed past him at the Tourist Information counter.

“Not now,” he raced through the door. “Thank you, though!” He called over his shoulder.

Breathing in the wet breeze from the bay, he looked around. He needed a place where they couldn’t watch him on CCTV. As he stormed past the Norwegian Church, Anita waved holding up a pastry. Jack smiled tightly at her, but motioned to his watch-like Time Manipulator. “Not today,” he mouthed and marched on. He would just keep walking along the bay. The wind brushed over him and he pulled his collar up. Hands deep in his pockets he strode on, always straight into the howling wind.

If only his Time Manipulator were working, he could have jumped back and saved her, damn the time consequences. He wouldn’t care, but the Doctor would. He always did. Quoting time and history changing rules, feeling the flux of the ‘right time’ – never altered or misguided. But how could he have let her die? Jack would have found a way, bending the regulations if he had to.

To hell with the Doctor! Jack kicked a rock into the water. What he wouldn’t give for a weevil right now – just to have something to fight. Jack knew he would and could forgive the Doctor for abandoning him on that God forsaken Game Station. He wanted to know why, but sometimes he wondered if the why would even matter once he stood face to face with the scoundrel, but to let Rose die? He would have to answer to Jack and Jack would not make it easy for him. Hell, no!

Rose was his charge. She put her heart and faith blindly in the Doctor, and Jack had envied him that many times. How long had it been since somebody trusted him like that? His daughter when she was little, maybe – before he had to disappear out of her life.

“Oh, Rose what happened to you?” Jack begged the wind for answers. “I tried to warn you. The Doctor would break you heart – I just knew it; had that feeling in my gut ever since I met him, ever since the Doctor sneaked you out of my hand.” Jack had been so close to seducing her - maybe would have even won her love. Well, until he saw what he was up against – a grumpy arrogant Time Lord who transformed under Rose’s influence. When he saw them together, he knew he never had a chance, but he was happy just to feel an echo of their love. But to let her die? How could that happen?

“I would have saved her!” he shouted into the wind, clenching his fist and pounding it against his chest above his heart. A few seagulls nearby retaliated against the outburst with cacophonous screeches.

“I would have saved her,” he whispered under his breath, dropping to his knees and finally allowing the tears to fall.

 

The End


End file.
